In the related art, plural optical fiber plugs may be mounted in an adapter of an apparatus, for example. In this case, the optical fiber plugs need to be individually inserted into the adapter and connected. This technology is disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 2.
In addition, as an example, a tester that transmits a control signal using an optical fiber cable to test an electronic device has an apparatus that generates the control signal and a test head that loads the electronic device and tests the electronic device.
Plural connectors are arranged at the side of the apparatus and plural connectors of plural optical fibers are arranged at the side of the test head. If the plural connectors at the side of the apparatus are connected to the plural connectors at the side of the test head, the apparatus is adapted to transmit the control signal to the test head through the plural optical fibers. This technology is disclosed in Patent Document 3.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 5-119239
Patent Document 2: JP-A No. 10-31131
Patent Document 3: JP-A No. 2006-153779